


Across the Endless Sky

by shycatdreaming



Series: Inspired [4]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Finding home, Fluff, Stars in the sky, inspired by image, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shycatdreaming/pseuds/shycatdreaming
Summary: When given the universe, where would you like to be?





	Across the Endless Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this image](https://unsplash.com/photos/r-TTlv9xBOA) by [@grafixartphoto](http://instagram.com/grafixart_photo)

It had taken them a long time to get away from the city lights. If they had flown over Lake Michigan, it might have been faster, but even in the pleasant summer weather he’d worried it would have been too cold for Roxanne. 

Plus, going over land meant laying back in a field, instead of trying to balance them both on the hoverbike. 

“Did it look like this?” 

She’s holding his hand, her other bracing her head. He’s reminded of another day, a literal life ago, when they’d laid back close together like this. 

“Not really,” he noted, analytical. “Stars in space don’t twinkle, for one thing, without an atmosphere to disrupt the lightwaves.” 

He’s very very conscious of the warmth of her hand, of the feeling of her skin against his own. Even looking up at the sky he can see in his periphery the gentle rising and falling of her chest as she breathes. 

There are other, clinical details he could cite, minute differences from when he’d flown through space two lives ago. 

He can smell the grass they’re laying on, feel it tickle at his head where it hasn’t been crushed down. There are imperfections beneath him that, clinically, should be making him uncomfortable. 

“I didn’t even understand what I was seeing. I knew they were stars, but the concepts of galaxies and nebulas was still beyond me.” 

Her hand holding his squeezes gently, pressing her skin and warmth even deeper against him. 

There had been so much in that journey he hadn’t understood, nothing had made sense - just movement, the echos of second hand terror, confusion, the sense he was supposed to be sad despite not being hungry or otherwise physically uncomfortable. 

In the quiet he can hear insects and other night animals. But mostly, he can hear her slow breaths, hear the grass beneath her head shift as she turns slightly to look at him. 

“But mostly…” 

Even in his periphery he can’t see her eyes, but he can picture them perfectly, blue and deep and as fathomless as the sky above them. 

“Mostly, it wasn’t this warm. It wasn’t this - HERE. It wasn’t this REAL.” 

He can hear her intake of breath, and turns his own head to look at her. It is dark, too dark to see the blue of her eyes, but they are still deep and fathomless and so impossibly beautiful and tender. 

“This is much better.” 

She gives another intake of breath, then rolls over to curl her warm soft body against his slender cooler one, pillowing her head against his sharp shoulder. 

Her hair resting against his cheek, they look back up at the sky, and the endless river of stars and other heavenly bodies laying above them. 

It seems yet another lifetime for him before she whispers. 

“Take me there someday?” 

“I promise.”


End file.
